


Nightcap

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events and impatience conspire so that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's evening activities don't quite work out as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan  
Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi  
Rating: Adult (NC17)  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: Many thanks to Mona and MerryAmelie for the thorough betas and helpful suggestions. I couldn't have done it without them. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. This story if dedicated to Majilique, who has been having a very difficult time these past few month - may Jedi porn give you a brief respite from RL. Feedback is treasured in any way, shape or form onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com. Hope you enjoy the story.

Summary: Sometimes evening activities don't quite work out as planned.

**************************

It was very late by the time I made my way back to our quarters. I was currently serving a three-cycle term filling a rotating Council seat and, not surprisingly, those duties were straining my normally serene demeanor to the max. I had spent the last thirteen hours in a variety of meetings discussing curriculum, mission assignments, master/padawan pairings and the upcoming Temple competitions with more people than I cared to think about. Each time I had been ready to leave, someone else had shown up at my door with a problem that had to be dealt with right that instant so my day had run well into the night.

At random points over the course of the past few hours, I had felt some peculiar wisps of emotion seeping over my bond with Obi-Wan but either they had dissipated quickly or I had pushed them aside to bring my attention back to the person nattering before me. It was only as I was approaching our quarters that I thought about the possible cause for these brief but strong emotional waves. If I was lucky, those impressions meant that Obi-Wan was planning some sort of surprise for me upon my late return.

I pushed open the door to our quarters, suppressing my sigh of disappointment when I found the common room empty. The light spilling in from the hallway illuminated datapads, empty ale bottles and crisp packages that denoted a lengthy study session had more than likely occurred during my absence. Closing the door behind me, I hung my cloak and dropped into a chair to pull off my boots. Leaving them beside the chair, I headed into the refresher through the door in the hallway. I completed a rushed version of my nightly hygiene routine and when I entered our bedroom through the connecting door, the sight that greeted me stopped me dead in my tracks.

Obi-Wan was sprawled out on our bed on his stomach, legs splayed and arms pillowed under his head, naked as the day he was born. The lights from Coruscant's air traffic were shining through the transparisteel and bathing his skin in an eerie half-light. With his pale form in sharp contrast to the dark blue sheets under him and bunched around his feet, he was a vision of sensuality that few on any world would have been able to resist.

Since I had no need to resist, I took the opportunity to look unimpeded for a few more seconds before cloaking my presence in the Force and moving a few steps into the room. It was only as I got closer to the bed that I noticed the two vials of oil on the bedside table along with a dildo and a set of vibrating anal beads. The scent of semen wafting through the air and the pair of soiled leggings on the floor provided tangible evidence that Obi-Wan had used said objects very recently.

As I looked down upon my young lover, annoyance began to tinge the arousal that had risen in me as I entered the room. Although I had told Obi-Wan I would be home by late-meal, he was fully aware that I had no control over the time of my actual arrival. The past few tens had been packed with days like these, constant demands filling the hours from early morning until late night without leaving much time for personal wants and needs.

Obi-Wan and I had both been feeling the strain from my assignment but, knowing how stressed these marathon Council sessions made me, Obi-Wan had been extremely solicitous. Normally he was waiting impatiently when I arrived back at our quarters each evening, ready to help me relax from my stress-filled day. Most nights there was a plate in the warmer, or a hot bath ready, or a massage offered to help me wind down. Afterwards, we would head into our bedroom together and we would release the rest of the day's stresses in an energetic round of lovemaking.

If I was extremely late, like tonight, Obi-Wan might have fallen asleep in bed waiting for me but he would normally wake as soon as I entered our bedroom, quick to greet me with a lingering kiss and ready to move forward into our nightly intimacies. Tonight was the first time since my stint on the Council had begun that my lover had sought solitary pursuits rather than wait for my return and I was finding the notion very disheartening.

Keeping my presence within the Force cloaked as I undressed, I internally debated how I wanted to proceed. The simmering arousal I had been feeling upon seeing Obi-Wan laid out like an offering before me had continued to build but I was torn about how to release it. I could sense Obi-Wan's contentment and lassitude through the Force so I didn't think he'd be very inclined to immediate lovemaking if roused from his present state.

As I tossed my clothing into the laundry chute, I contemplated my options. I could return to the refresher and handle it on my own, a quick release that would allow me to get the sleep I so desperately needed. Or I could awaken Obi-Wan, who after a few moments of grumbling at being deprived of his sleep, would sit up and greet me. Even in his current sated state, I could most likely convince him to help me with my problem although such a release, while more pleasurable by far, would still lack the emotional connection I craved.

I walked over to the bed, planning to attempt the second option, when another glance at the items strewn over that table inspired a third and potentially much more fulfilling option. Obi-Wan was young and his youth made him much more susceptible to having his arousal revived with the right stimuli. And if playing with these things had put him into his current sated state on his own, it shouldn't take much of an effort for me to rekindle his arousal with said items and my years of sexual experience. And since, knowing Obi-Wan, the objects had been intended for our joint pleasure in the first place, he should be more than receptive to my plans.

Applying a cushion of the Force to keep Obi-Wan in his prone position, I picked up a vial of oil and the anal beads and sat on the edge of the bed. Allowing only the barest hint of my presence to leak into the Force, I slowly drizzled oil along the crevice between his buttocks. A sleepy mumble of complaint greeted my actions but in his relaxed state he quickly settled back to sleep. I gently ran the beads through the oil, coating them liberally before sliding the tip down the crease until it rested against his anus. I waited a moment to make sure that he was still asleep then pushed the smallest bulb slowly into Obi-Wan's body.

I heard a louder moan as the fourth bulb slipped inside him again and as the fifth started to stretch him Obi-Wan finally began to show signs of awakening. I allowed the Force hold to fade in the area above his waist and, after a few more seconds, Obi-Wan turned his head towards me.

With a look that could only be called sleepy annoyance, he greeted me. "'ello, Master. When'd you get back?"

I stroked the beads into him again as I answered, "About fifteen minutes ago. Thought you'd be waiting up for me?"

His cheeks colored as he moaned a little louder. "Mmmm Feels good. Waited up for a while."

I pulled the beads out until only the smallest one was still inside him and replied, "Didn't wait up long enough. It seems that you decided to play with our toys without me."

"Didn't plan to," he mumbled, sleepiness and arousal making his voice rough. "Took them out so we could use them when you came home but I got distracted."

I pushed the string in until the five beads were seated inside him, flipped the switch to turn on the vibration and said, "Very distracted it appears, from how deeply you were sleeping. How many times did you make yourself come?"

His face got a little redder but when the Force shield prevented his attempt to turn over and face me, he forgot his embarrassment. "Hey, let me up."

"Not until you answer my question. You started without me and I don't plan on letting you move until I'm good and ready." I flipped off the vibration and again stroked the beads slowly in and out of his body. "I spent the last thirteen hours listening to countless masters, knights, and padawans complaining about everything from the food in the dining hall to the ventilation system in their quarters. Not to mention a three hour meeting with Mace Windu and Even Piell clarifying the ranking system for this year's competition."

The blush moved from his face to cover his neck and shoulders. "I'm sorry you had a miserable day but that wasn't my fault."

"No it wasn't. But the one thing I had to look forward to during the endless hours of whining and complaining was coming home and fucking you senseless, having you fuck me senseless or any combination thereof and now I don't even have that to hope for." I pushed the beads back into his body, flicked the switch to start the vibration at its lowest setting and picked up the dildo that was sitting on the nightstand. "The least you can do is humor me by giving me all the sordid details of everything you did while you were waiting for me."

When Obi-Wan didn't answer right away, I held up the dildo and continued, "Did you fuck yourself with this? Did you make yourself come with it inside you? Or did you just use the beads? Or did you use both? One at a time or together? Tell me."

A shudder ran through Obi-Wan, but it was impossible to tell whether it was from the beads vibrating inside his body, the memory of his activities or from my words. My cock was leaking where it was resting against Obi-Wan's thigh and suddenly I needed all the details, right this instant. Releasing the Force hold on Obi-Wan's body, I rolled onto the bed and held out the dildo in front of me. "Well?"

"Um well you see, I." The stuttered words were all Obi-Wan could manage before burying his face in a pillow.

"Stop stalling. You could recite verbatim every word of Chancellor Valorum's acceptance speech from four years ago," I scolded. "I'm certain it won't be too much of a challenge for you to give me the details of something that occurred within the last few hours."

With another low moan and a wiggle, Obi-Wan rolled over onto his side. He looked up at me in entreaty but when my expression offered him no quarter he started to speak. "When you weren't back by 2000, I gave up on studying and decided to treat myself to a long, hot shower. As you can probably guess, my shower led to a considerable amount of fantasizing about tonight's activities and that's when I thought about bringing out the toybox."

He stopped speaking for a moment, clearly embarrassed at having to describe his activities, but Obi-Wan continued at my commanding look. "So I finished my shower, got the things out and then settled into bed. I read for a while, before switching to playing dejarik on my handheld holonet screen, but my mind kept wandering to my earlier fantasies."

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands?" I prompted.

"Not right away," he replied. "When you weren't back by 2130, I took the dildo, only planning to use it to stretch and lube myself so I'd be ready for when you did get home. I closed my eyes as I stroked the dildo in and out of my body, imagining you were fucking me with it. I got so lost in the fantasy that I was barely aware that I had grabbed my cock before I was coming all over my hand."

Listening to Obi-Wan relate the details of his solo play in the same cultured tones he used when negotiating had me struggling against my body's urge to forget about the story and just ravish him. "Was that all you did?" I finally asked as I ran the dildo slowly up the length of Obi-Wan's firming penis.

His blush deepened as he answered. "I cleaned up and waited for a little while longer but then my mind got started fantasizing again and before I knew it I had the beads in my hand. I played them against my nipples for a while, experimenting with the different settings but it didnt take long before I was hard and needed more." Obi-Wan reached over and wrapped his fingers around my cock, stroking slowly as he continued. "I was still loose from the dildo, so the beads slipped in easily and I spent a few minutes doing what you were doing to me before. Then I pushed them in all the way to the ring, switched the vibration on low and just enjoyed the sensation of having them inside me."

"You didnt stop there, though, did you?" I asked, the moan that accompanied my words taking all of the intended edge off them.

"I was too worked up to stop at that point, though I tried," Obi-Wan admitted. "I started thinking about how good it would feel to have the beads inside me while you took me in your mouth, or better still, while I was buried inside you, fucking you hard and fast." An embarrassed laugh punctuated his next words. "I used the Force to turn up the speed of the vibrations and it took barely a minute before I was coming again."

With that amazing image burned into my mind, I gave up the battle with my body. Pulling his hand away, I tossed the dildo to the floor and reached for one of the vials of oil on the table. I poured oil over Obi-Wan's now fully-erect penis, stroked roughly a couple of times and then growled, "Let's see if reality can live up to your fantasies."

Obi-Wan reached for the oil but I tossed it aside and brought my knees up to rest against my chest. "Forget about it. In me, now." He hesitated for a moment but, when I used the Force to shift the beads inside him, he quickly moved to kneel between my legs. My growled, "Come on," was all it took for him to position his cock against my anus and push inside.

He had taken me at my word and without further prompting was slamming into me, pulling back and then slamming back in again. The slaps of flesh against flesh and an occasional grunt or groan were the only sounds as Obi-Wan thrust into me at a frantic pace. It was better than a hundred fantasies and, in my worked-up state, I knew it wouldn't take long for me to come.  
Not wanting to go over alone, I used what little focus I had left to turn the vibration level for the beads to high.

Something that sounded vaguely like, "Fuck, yes," combined with the other sounds as Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around my cock. That touch was all it took and I was coming, vaguely aware that Obi-Wan had followed close behind.

Some undetermined time later, Obi-Wan collapsed onto the bed beside me and reached between his legs to pull the beads from his body. Throwing them to the floor to join the other items, he looked over at me and smiled. "Much better than fantasy."

I tried to keep my expression stern but in my well-fucked state that was next to impossible. Still, I wasn't ready to let him off the hook just yet. "It doesn't make up for the fact that you started without me. I will have to come up with a suitable form of reprimand for your selfish behavior."

I felt the Force coalesce around us and I watched as our toybox floated over to the bed. Obi-Wan shifted into a half-seated position and the box settled onto his thighs. A moment later, the lid of the box opened and two items rose from it. "Maybe these will help you decide on a suitable penalty for my infraction."

A wave of lust accompanied my bark of laughter as I caught sight of the green butt plug and cloth-covered paddle that hovered in the air just out of my reach. I used the Force to bring the paddle into my hand, slapping it softly against my other palm. "Possibly. Though I suppose that an activity you'd find less pleasurable would be a more fitting form of reprisal."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to laugh, a bright, cheery sound that filled the room and my heart with light. "Well, you know where the box is kept. And if it doesn't contain anything you find appropriate, you could always call Mace and see if he can offer any disciplinary suggestions."

I groaned at that thought. Mace was obnoxious enough when it came to his less-than-witty jibes about precisely who was in control of my and Obi-Wan's intimate relationship without me adding the tenor of tonight's activities to his already substantial repertoire. Tatooine would freeze over before I asked Mace or anyone else, for that matter, for suggestions about this.

"Have no fear, my Padawan. I'm certain that I will not need any assistance to devise a suitable recompense for your actions, and I will do so with all my masterly ingenuity and shrewdness," I boasted. Now I only had to hope that with a few hours sleep my mind would actually be able to formulate a creative yet enjoyable venue for Obi-Wan's upcoming reprimand.

A raised eyebrow told me that Obi-Wan had caught my train of thought but he was smart enough not to make any additional comments. Instead, he took the paddle from my hand, returned it and the butt plug to the toybox and floated the box back to the floor. "As you say, my Master," he said softly. He grabbed the leggings he had used earlier, did a quick clean-up on both of us and then settled down with his head resting against my chest.

I wrapped one arm around him and pulled him closer, content to bask in the afterglow of our lovemaking. The sounds of the night floated in through the partially open window, adding to the soporific quality our earlier activities had induced and I knew sleep would come quickly. My mind wandered to thoughts of Obi-Wan's punishment as I drifted on the edge of consciousness and, unbidden, an image of a large display of sex toys floated into my mind.

"I can send you the link to the holonet site if you change your mind about needed assistance," Obi-Wan muttered against my skin.

"Brat," I grumbled in return, though I found it difficult to put any real heat into it.

"I am what you made me, my Master," he replied with a chuckle.

Although only true in the most vague and general sense, I had no regrets for the part I'd played in helping Obi-Wan grow into the man he had become. But as much if not more, Obi-Wan was truly responsible for the person I had become. I had been an empty and broken man when he had come into my life and his Light had opened my heart. Although our lives were and would continue to be filled with challenges and more than our fair share of frustrations, the love we had been blessed with made it worth it at any cost. Many had said that I indulged him too much, that I was blinded to his faults by my love for him. But Obi-Wan is Jedi to the core and if fostering his quirky sense of humor and naughty side served as an outlet for the stressful lives we live, then I would continue to indulge him until the day I passed into the Force.

But indulging him didn't mean I would let him get the last word. Waiting until I could sense that he had almost fallen asleep, I used the Force to direct two hard swats to Obi-Wan's naked backside. Blocking out both his mental and verbal yelps of indignation, I allowed myself only the briefest moment of self-satisfaction before tightening my hold on him and drifting into the waiting comfort of sleep.

The End


End file.
